


Sit Next To Me

by Killjoy013



Series: Russel Collins & Co. [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, House Party, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't every single teen, Jealousy, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Tags Are Hard, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Russel should have just stayed home instead of going to this stupid house party that his friends made him go to. He's all alone sitting in the corner looking at his best friend who just so happened to be his Crush and he wishes he could be anywhere else but here. Can one night change Russel's out look on some things or will he be stuck here for four more hours? Fluff.





	Sit Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I'm the only one that ships FireCrawler. So I had to make it myself.  
> See how many Marvel teens you can find.

**Sit Next To Me**

_Symptoms of the culture_  
_And the night ain't getting younger_  
_Last call's around the corner_  
_Feeling kinda tempted_  
_And I'm pouring out the truth_

* * *

Russel Collins was _really_ regretting coming to this stupid party. Why did he say he was going to be okay?

Russ watched Kurt from afar as he talked to Angel with a big smile, the kind that shows off his fangs and his tongue peeks out a little. His tail swished softly in the air as he excitedly talked about something. It twisted up something in his gut and he pushed it down.

Russ sighed and looked down at his drink. Just a coke without any rum, sadly. He leaned against the wall as he people watched, his dark eyes scanning the sea of bodies, a literal spectrum of colors and sizes swaying to the same bump in the speakers.

The biggest house party Russ ever been to.

Russ could dance. He could probably find someone to dance with but he didn't. He would never get the person he wanted unlike _everyone_ else here. Ororo and Maxi were basically fucking on the dancefloor with Rogue in-between. Ellie was trying to look like she wasn't enjoying Yuki pressing up against her but a smile was tugging at her lips. 

His gaze flickered back to Kurt and he was gone. A smile quirked on Russ' lips and he began his game. His eyes ran through the crowd, looking for that one shade of deep blue and bright eyes. The last time it took him half a minute until he found Kurt stealing Gambit's cup with his tail while the jerk tried to flirt to Jubilee who was not for it.

Nothing.

Russ scowled lightly and downed his cup, putting all his focus on looking for Blue. Maybe he went to the bathroom. There was a gust of wind and Maxi leaned on his shoulder. He had his jacket on, his chest bare and the goggles around his neck were fogged up.

"Heyyy....you should dance."

"You should wear a shirt."

"I'm hot."

"That's why you take off the jacket."

" _Someone_ sounds grumpy. You didn't have to come."

"No...no, I want to be here but-nevermind, you don't care."

Maxi raised his eyebrow before he got closer to Russ who just crossed his arms. Maxi grinned and started grinding on him. Russ scoffed and tried to move his head so he could look into the crowd and see Kurt but Maxi was too damn tall.

"Max-"

"Dance!"

"I _swear_ to god-"

"You just going to let me do my bump and grind without giving me something in return? The nerve-"

"Move your _tall_ ass-"

Maxi grabbed Russ' hands and put them on Maxi's hips. Russ had the urge to set it on fire but he wasn't going to ruin the party so he just gripped the speedster's sides until he yelped and pulled away looking like a kicked puppy.

"Where's Kurt?"

A wicked grin erupted on Maxi's face and Russ had the urge to punch him, "Why?"

"Because he's the one with fucking sense here and I'm sure that he would love that Rogue was between you two."

"We were having fun, I don't know if you know what that is but I hear that it's all the rage-"

" _Peter_."

" _Russel_. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to him. Is that okay with you?"

Maxi rolled his eyes and then rippled like he does when he darts someplace and comes back in the right spot but just a tad off.

"Angel."

No. _No_. Russ narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "What?"

"He's talking to Angel. They're coming back soon."

"About?"

"What?"

"What were they talking about?"

"None of-"

"Fine. Don't tell me."

Maxi shrugged and suddenly drank from a cup and took a bite of a taco. There was a glint in his eyes that made Russ uneasy. A brief pause in the conversation made Russ's eye glance back into the crowd. Parker was talking to Michelle who was eating straight out the peanut butter jar. Tandy was laughing as Storm dipped Tyrone like he weighed nothing. Kurt was still nowhere to be seen and allegedly talking to...Angel.

Fuck.

Maxi finished his taco and said, "Angel said something about needing to talk to Kurt about stuff. He was really serious about it."

"Warren? Being serious? Ha, I'll have to see it to believe it...but how serious?"

"He was. Why do you call him Warren?"

"Hm. 'cause I can and that's his name?"

"Kurt and Angel were close."

"Hm."

"He was whispering in his ear and-"

" _Okay_. I thought you weren't going to tell me."

"And I thought you wanted to know."

Russ shrugged, even though it was forceful, and growled, "Why would I?"

"Kurt's your friend and it seems like he's the only one you don't want to torch."

"Not true. There are three people. You're not on the list."

"Of course. Listen, I think you're here because Kurt-"

Russ cut him off with a dry laugh and turned around just in time to not hear where Maxi was going with that. Russ could think it all he want but saying it out loud was different. Made it real and tangible.

Alex and Nico were manning the drinks right now so he walked over to them with Maxi hot on his heels. Maxi darted right in front of him as Russ greeted the duo. Maxi tried to talk over him but Russ was stubborn.

"Wilder. Nico."

"You didn't let me finish-"

"How you guys doing? Can I get a pop?"

"Russel! Just let me talk-"

"Uh, what kind? Shit...lemme see."

"Collins. You already know what I'm going to say. Why don't you just talk to Kurt-"

"Uhhh, you're out of fruit punch right now? Nah, that's fine. Gimme the red cup of..."

"Russel, you like-"

"Nah, little ice and I want Crush-"

"Exactly, you have a crush on _Kurt_!"

Russ stopped looking past Maxi and glared at him as he took a step forward. He invaded the Maximoff's space. Russ ignored his pounding heart at the way Nico and Alex grinned at one another as he snarled, "I don't know what you're talking about. Drop it."

Maxi gulped before squeaking out, "You do. You look at him and your eyes light up. It's the happiest I've ever seen you."

"I'll light you up," Russ said, his face heating up for all the wrong reasons. He brushed past his friend to grab his cup.

"Russ. Listen, you really should talk to him. I think-"

"I don't care about what you think. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure Kurt is happy with Warren."

Maxi's face shifted to surprise and realization as Russ left him in the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait-"

Russ had enough. He knew he should have stayed home and watched movies with Wade or sat on the roof to smoke. Stupid party. Stupid Maxi. Stupid crush. Dumbass Warren. He yanked his hand out his bomber jacket and twisted his rings on his fingers. He looked back to see if Maxi was following him to scare him off and ran straight into someone.

Of _course_ , it was Angel. He swears the universe wants to fuck up his life...and his month-long streak of not setting anyone on fire. Angel smiled at him and Russ' heart dropped and shattered as he saw Kurt, behind Angel's wing.

Kurt was a dark outline, almost blending with the shadows, but his tail gave him away. He was hiding. Hiding from _him_. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He could see how Kurt and Angel could easily fit together and how Kurt would be the height to lean in to kiss Angel and letting his blue slender finger brush against the feathers and Angel would deepen the kiss and wrap the wings around Kurt tightly and-

"Russel! Just the man I was looking for. Where were you?"

"Kitchen."

"You okay, dude? You seem off."

"Nothing _you_ would worry about."

Russel waited in vain for Kurt to greet him but he got nothing. A pang of hurt echoed in chest harder than any bullet could do and he bit his lip to stop it from quivering.

"You sure? Is it the party or-"

"I'm gonna go."

"What, no. Why?"

"I thought there was something for me here. I was wrong."

"But, just stay? Just for a little bit? Someone has to talk to you."

"No thanks. Congrats."

Angel looked confused at Russel's voice with an edge he couldn't quite control. He smiled at the other teen with his perfect everyhring as he said, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Wagner. Congrats." He said before pushing past, tearing his eyes away so he wouldn't look at Kurt. His feet carried him upstairs and to a vacant bathroom. As soon as he shut the door the party seemed miles away the only reminder of it was the faint but powerful bass resonating through the door and floor. Russ laughed wryly and loudly as he blinked back tears. He smeared them across his face in a terrible attempt to get rid of them. He could feel and hear the thump of the bass downstairs.

"Fucking pathetic..." Russ chuckled as he stared himself down in the mirror. He sighed and turned the cold water on to wash his face away from the shame. Well, it went just about as Russel expected. At least Kurt didn't reject him face to face. The doorknob jiggled and Russ groaned quietly.

"I'm in here."

There was a muffled voice and the door was knocked on. Seriously, man? Russel submerged his hot face in the cold water for a second before responding.

"I'm taking a shit. I'm on my period. I'm sucking dick. **Go away!** "

The door stopped rattling and Russ dunked his head back into the full sink, his long hair getting wet. He opens his eyes in the water as he heard a muffled...noise. He stood up straight and looked in the mirror as he gasped for air. He saw blue. His tense shoulder dropped unconsciously but Russ tried to put his walls up. Of _course_ , it was Kurt. Why did these things always happen to _him?_

"What, Wagner?"

Kurt took a step closer and Russ maintained eye contract through the looking glass.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Push me away. What happened? You were okay and then your eyes went dead when you talked Angel. I couldn't hear you."

"I don't like Warren. Or parties."

"You said you'd be okay."

"I was."

Kurt took a step forward and Russ busied himself, looking for pimples. Russ wanted to snap and drive Blue away but...he couldn't. Kurt's face was full of concern and Russ could see Kurt's mind working by the his bright eyes looked before Russ looked down.

"Why...why didn't you tell me you liked Angel?"

"What-what are you talking about?"

"Maxi told me. He was all over you and then you two walked out the living room together. You hid behind his wings. Why did you hide from me? Why did Maxi have to say something? I thought we were best friends."

Kurt looked confused, probably for Russ' sake, before he sighed, "What did Maxi say exactly?"

"That you were talking to him about something serious. He asked you out."

Kurt laughed lightly but it wasn't out of malice as he got closer.

"He didn't."

Those two words, spoken softly and calmly sent Russ' everything _aflame_. It caught all the oxygen in his lungs in a second and suddenly he was breathing harder than usual.

"What?"

"He was _helping_ me, Russ."

Russ waited for him to continue anxiously, water still clinging to his lashes and on his face.

"With what?"

"With you."

"I don't understand. Why would you need help with me?"

"I like you."

The world tilted and froze. Russ could hear his heart hammering in his chest and feel the wave of blood rush to his body. Russ wondered if this was a cruel prank but Kurt hadn't laughed in his face yet.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I like you, Russ. I really really do. We just.... _fit_. You soften around me and you protect me and-and well, I thought you would maybe, kinda, sorta-"

Russ whirled around and pushed Kurt against the door roughly, searching for any sign of lies in those eyes but all he could see and feel was Kurt. Kurt, pressed against him, teeth stark white and golden eyes staring back at him. He wanted to back away but Kurt's tail wrapped around his middle to keep him close.

"You mean it?" Russ says softly like a plea, hoping this wasn't a dream or a trick or a trap. But Kurt immediately smiled like he knew everything that ran through his head.

"I mean it." He says softly but certainly, moving Russ' wet hair from his face and letting his finger graze his cheek. A drop of water ran down his nose as he desperately tried to see it was a joke.

"I want this, oh fuck I want this so bad, to be true but I can't-I can't...fully believe you. I can't allow myself to ruin my relationship with you. You couldn't possibly want me. You deserve Angel. That's why I don't like him. He's everything I could _never_ be and everything you could _ever_ need."

"I want _you_! I don't care about Angel, Red, I want you. I want everything that comes with being with you. Every drawback and downside you think will drag me down. Every imperfection. Every outburst. Everything. Look me in my eyes and tell me I'm lying. You _know_ me. Tell me if I'm lying."

Russ' eyes bore into Kurt's searching for that one break, that one weakness he could always see in his best friend. He checked, checked and tripled-checked.

But he couldn't find.

He couldn't find any.

Not a single strain or a twitch of his lips.

He wasn't lying.

Russ grabbed Kurt by the collar of his hoodie and crashed his lips against Kurt's. The world righted itself and everything faded into the background. Kurt's back made a loud thump as he was pushed back to the door, flushed with Russ' front. Russ was eager, deepening the long-awaited kiss like he would die without Blue's lips on him in some way. He groans when felt the fangs nip at his lower lip sending a shiver through both of them.

Kurt was kissing him just as hard and keen as him with his hand tugging lightly at Russ' hair setting his gut ablaze in a way only Kurt could. Blue tasted faintly of Hawaiian Punch and Sprite. His tail was under his shirt, circling around his waist, the spade of it tickling his spine.

It felt like Russ was trapped in a swirling inferno of Kurt and he would gladly burn up just feel it all over again. His brain sputtered out until all that was left to think was Kurt. He was being consumed, engulfed by Kurt. It was the best feeling in Russ' galaxy

Both of his hand were still gripping Kurt's blue hoodie and his warm hand grazed cold soft skin. Their noses bumped into each other and teeth clashed awkwardly and Russ wouldn't have it any other way. He loosened his grip on his right hand and cupped Blue's face.

Russ was perfectly ready to suffocate in Kurt's kiss but the blue teen had other ideas and pulled away for his lips to gasp and laugh. Kurt kissed his neck briefly before looking up at him.

"You believe me now?" Kurt said still slightly out of breath but his amber eyes seem to glow with happiness. Russ stared at him before a grin broke out on his face. He hummed and pretended to think about it.

"I don't know. I may need a little convincing to believe it." Russ said teasingly. Kurt's face fell at the first sentence before it brightened. He moved the long strand of hair in front of Russel's face and let his knuckle trace down his jawline.

"I think I know _just_ the thing to do that..."

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, why don't you show me?"

"Well, why don't you shut up so I can kiss you again, Red."

"Gladly, Blue. _Glad-ly_."

Kurt leaned in slowly and kissed him. Russ ran his tongue across Kurt's fangs before pulling away to pick Kurt up. The other boy squeaked and his legs coiled around his waist instinctively. Russ tilted Kurt's chin up and nipped at his neck, determined to see if he could leave purple bruises on blue skin.

Kurt keened and whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as Russ pinned his arms above his head, "Russ..."

"Yes, baby?" Russ grinned licking a stripe up his neck.

"Someone's at the door."

Russ groaned, "Are you serious?"

Kurt giggled and nodded. They paused and hear a faint knock. There was a faint voice that belonged to one Peter Maximioff.

"C'mon guys, I gotta pee!"

Russ smirked, "He'll be fine. Now, were where we, Blue?"

"You were convincing me or I was convincing you? I can't remember which..."

"Hmm, I think I was. Was it working?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

"Sir, yes, Sir."

_Come over here and sit next to me_  
_We can see where things go naturally_  
_Just say the word and I'll part the sea_  
_Just come over here and sit next to me_

* * *

 

**Post Credits Scene:**

Maxi pounded on the door, "C'mon guys, I _really_ need to go! I'm sorry for grinding on you, Russ. They're playing beer pong in the one downstairs."

Russ growled, "Use a tree. Go away!"

There was a rush of wind on the other side of the door and the boys giggled.

Maxi whimpered before speeding off downstairs and out the door. He rushed behind a tree and yanked his zipper down. He relieved himself, looking up. Maxi squinted as something moved in the tree. He stumbled back and yelped as Angel jumped down.

"Don't do that! Were you watching me piss?!"

"No. I was watching Russ and Kurt through the window. I had to make sure our plan worked."

"Could you warn me next time?"

"Sure. Zip up your pants."

"Don't look!"

"It's out there! Put your dick away."

"I'm not _done_ yet!"

Angel huffed and looked up at the window. Kurt and Russ were intertwined with each other still. Angel smiled at them. Finally.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you liked this with kudos and comments, really love comments and if you would like me to make something like this again. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Be good people. KJ out!


End file.
